The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers.
Computers have opened up an Industry of internet shopping. In many ways, online shopping has changed the way consumers purchase products. For example, a consumer may want to know what they will look like wearing or holding a product. However, online shopping has disconnected customers from the ability to try things out before buying. Online product pages often show a photograph of a model with or wearing a particular product, but users may desire a more accurate depiction of themselves in relation to various products.